


Charlie Barber (& some Henry Barber) Headcanons

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A collection of headcanons for Charlie Barber.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Henry Moves Back To Brooklyn

_Please share your headcanons of Henry moving in to stay with you and Charlie? My heart shattered when I was reading how sad he got having to go back to L.A._

  * Charlie doesn’t think he’s ever seen Henry as happy as he does the day that the two of you pick him up from the airport. From the time he’d first seen you to the time the three of you are at the dinner table, he hasn’t stopped talking to take a single breath. He’s so happy to be back in New York, to be _home_.
  * There’s so much talk about what he wants to cram in all in the first weekend of him being back; he wants to visit all the museums, wants to go to the comic shop, wants to eat _tons_ of pizza and watch all the movies. But most of all, he wants to do it all with both you and Charlie.
  * Henry tells you all about L.A. whilst the three of you play a rousing game of Monopoly; tells you about how sunny and bright it was, but also how _hot_ it is. It’s not New York, he says. It never truly did feel like home, try as his mother might to make it so.
  * You can tell that Henry isn’t the only one this ecstatic about him being back in the city. Charlie’s eyes haven’t dulled since the moment you’d picked up his son at the airport, and the smile hasn’t left his face. He’s just as happy to have Henry home, this time for good.




	2. Henry Enjoying Your Company

_Can I request some headcannons of Henry just loving you. And Charlie just being so happy that he accepts you. Thanks a ton love! - FNA :)_

  * Each and every time that Henry calls to talk to Charlie, one of the first questions that he asks is if you’re there. It’s become a routine of sorts, Henry calling to talk to the two of you. As much as he loves speaking with his father, he enjoys talking with you every bit as much, something that both you and Charlie have come to love and appreciate.
  * Ever since you and Henry bonded over his love and your knowledge of dinosaurs, the very first thing he requests when he comes for visits is for you to take him to the American Museum of Natural History. Charlie often tags along when he can, but even if he can’t, you never miss an opportunity to take him to his favorite place.
  * On the days that Charlie has to work longer than normal, you and Henry hatch plans to surprise his father at work by bringing him a meal from his favorite nearby bistro. In return, Charlie always requests that the two of you stay with him to watch rehearsals. As it turns out, Henry is quite the critic ~~like his father~~.
  * Most nights when Charlie comes home late from wrap parties or long work days, he comes home to find you and Henry asleep on the couch with you holding him close to prevent him from rolling off onto the floor. It’s a scene that steals the breath straight from Charlie’s lungs each and every time.
  * Henry hates goodbyes, but he especially hates having to say them to you. Each time that you take him to the airport, he hugs and hugs and hugs you until Charlie has to practically pry him from your body. It’s in these moments that Henry pleads with his father to let him stay, to not send him back to Los Angeles. ‘Some day soon,’ Charlie promises. Some day soon...




	3. Date Night

_DATE CHARLIE NONY AGAIN: I WOULD LOVE MORE CONTENT ABOUT THAT. HOW IS HE ON A FIRST DATE? HE BRINGS FLOWERS AND ALL THE SHENANIGANS? I THINK A LOT ABOUT THAT LOL_

  * Charlie didn’t figure that handing flowers to you at the theater would be a good move, so he’d forgone them when he met you at the IFC Center.
  * The two of you spent the whole length of the movie cuddled up together, his arm wrapped around your shoulders to hold you close, your head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Every now and again he’d snuck a kiss to your temple.
  * He’s respectful, of course, taking cues from your body language and your behavior to decide the course of the date. But it isn’t until the rain comes pouring down and you’re making a mad dash for the subway that he [MAKES HIS MOVE](https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/post/614847928200282112/ooh-maize-and-along-those-lines-burnt-umber-for).
  * The flowers had come later, long after the two of you had run to the subway station soaked head to toe from the downpour. He’d purchased them from a peddler on the platform, giving him enough money to cover the whole bucket’s worth of roses.




	4. Getting Off

_WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT CHARLIE JERKING OFF_ 🥺🥺🥺 _DO YOU HAVE ANY HC_ 🥵😘😘

  * He does his best, staves off the need to get himself off before he sees you. But sometimes, some days he just can’t resist the unrelenting need for release.
  * It’s a good thing he keeps those [POLAROIDS](https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/post/619817888245792768/what-are-your-thoughts-on-charlies-take-on) on hand. On days when he’s at work, he’ll excuse himself and lock himself away in his office, pulling out the provocative photos of you from the drawer while his other hand’s already busy undoing his slacks.
  * Once he’s got the photos of you all spread out for his viewing pleasure, he’ll spit into his hand, get it all nice and wet before he sets to work. He’ll think about those times when he’d taken the photos, think back on the moments shared between you; how you’d acted, what you’d said to him.
  * But sometimes the photos aren’t enough, and he’ll [CALL](https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/post/619663650794422272/phone-call-sex-if-you-dont-mind-love) you, need to hear that pretty voice of yours, wants you to tell him what you’re wearing and how you want him to touch you.
  * Sometimes when he’s really worked up, he’ll cum on the photos, pretend they’re your ass, your tits, your cunt. But nothing, not the photos, and sure as hell not his hand, will ever be as good as the real thing; will never be as good as you.




	5. A Week Away

_FOR CHARLIE WEEK COULD YOU WRITE SOME HCS ABOUT CHARLIE AND HIS PARTNER SPENDING A WEEK TOGETHER?_

  * One week. One _whole week_ with Charlie. He never takes days off, let alone a full week, but for you, he’ll do anything. You’d asked him to take you somewhere nice, anywhere so long as you could get out of the city, and boy, had he delivered. Of all the places you thought he’d take you, Grand Cayman was never high up on your list.
  * Your week consists mostly of white sands and crystal clear waters, the two of you taking time to relax on the beach and just… _be_.
  * By some miracle, you do manage to talk Charlie into some tandem snorkeling. The waters surrounding the island teem with aquatic life, everything from turtles and tropical fish to eels and stingrays. It’s when the small nurse shark made its appearance that Charlie’s decided that he’s had enough ocean for one day.
  * On one of the cooler days of your stay, the two of you opt to take a trek through the Queen Elizabeth II Botanic Park, walking hand in hand while you take in the sights and sounds of the island’s native flora and fauna.
  * When the two of you finally arrive back home to New York, you’ve already resolved to take more of these kinds of trips together. You both need and deserve the time off, you decide.




	6. Romantic Evening

_HOW ABOUT CHARLIE GETTING READY TO SET THE SCENE FOR A ROMANTIC EVENING WITH READER HCS? IDK MY BRAIN IS TIRED FROM WORK AND I AM NOT DONE WITH MY DAY. LOL IF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE??? OR NOT_ 🙃😜

  * Charlie’s never really fancied himself much of a romantic, that is, until he met you. Now he looks for perfect little displays of affection to show you just how much he cares. Some nights, like tonight, he likes to go the extra mile.
  * He knows you’re not due home for another couple of hours, so it leaves him with plenty of time to execute his plan. Charlie likes to take his time, putting every little candle in place, making sure they’re right where he wants them before he moves onto the next task.
  * With everything in place, he turns his attention to dinner. The dining room’s already been set with your best dishes and glassware, complete with a beautiful bouquet of roses and peonies fresh from the nearby farmer’s market.
  * He manages to finish dinner with minutes to spare, and he uses that time light up all of the candles, turning off all the lights with the exception of the dimmed down light that hangs above the dining room table.
  * By the time you arrive home, he’s nowhere to be seen as you step into the apartment’s entryway, but you’re greeted by the soft, warm glow of the candles dotted all over the apartment. In the living room, Singin’ In The Rain plays—the very same movie you’d seen with him when the two of you had your first kiss.
  * It isn’t until you approach the dining room table that Charlie makes his appearance, all dressed up in his best suit. You can’t help but smile at the effort he’s gone through for you. This is no anniversary, there’s nothing momentous happening. This is just his way of expressing his love for you, and you love him all the more for it.




	7. Smut Headcanons (D & I)

_COULD WE GET D AND I FROM THE A-Z HEAD CANON LIST WITH CHARLIE PLEASE?_

**D: DRY HUMPING**

  * Nonny, I think you might enjoy a little scene that I wrote [HERE](https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/post/615434156428623872/omg-im-loving-runaway-train-sm-so-im-very-in-the).



**I: INITIATOR**

  * You tend to like to enjoy teasing Charlie when out in public, **_ESPECIALLY_** when you’re visiting him at the theater. Your seat of preference is his lap, of course, and you’ll perch that pretty little ass of yours right up against him. He does his best to concentrate; tries to hard to focus on what the actors are doing, but it’s just _so hard_ for him with the way your hips shift _juuust_ so, little sighs and quiet moans slipping past your lips only for him to hear when you feel his hard cock pressed against your ass. More often times than not he’ll call for a break and hurry you to his office to bend you over his desk. But if he’s especially desperate, he’ll let you ride him slow, steady, and oh so quiet right then and there in the darkened seats, the cast and crew none the wiser.




	8. Meeting Henry

  * You and Henry meet for the first time when Charlie returns to the apartment with him after having picked him up from the airport. You’d agreed to stay home, to give Charlie some time to explain to Henry just what he’d be walking into when he’d arrive home.
  * Henry was a little stand-offish at first, naturally, but he was polite none the less. You did your best to make him more comfortable, but it was the comics that he pulled out from his bag that really got the ball rolling on your friendship.
  * The second you’d recognized the characters on the cover, he instantly threw himself into the conversation. He still hadn’t understood everything, but his reading was getting better, or at least that’s what he’d told you. Charlie, much to Henry’s chagrin isn’t much of a comic fan, so he was thankful to have you around.
  * Any fear that Charlie had of the two of you not getting along was gone in an instant the moment that he saw the two of you sat together on the couch, flipping through pages and talking about your favorite characters.
  * The entire week that Henry stayed with you and Charlie was filled with Henry wanting nothing but your time and attention. To him, you were ‘so much cooler’ than his father, which elicits an eye roll and a playful scoff from Charlie.
  * When it’d come time to get Henry home back to Nicole, he’d made you tag along with he and Charlie to the airport to say your goodbyes. He’d hugged, and hugged, and hugged you, all the while promising he’d come back and see you real soon. He’d miss his new friend and you’d miss him too. Charlie’s never been more thankful than in that moment. He couldn’t have wished for a better first meeting.




	9. Younger Partner

_COULD WE MAYBE GET A LITTLE HEADCANNON ABOUT CHARLIE WITH A YOUNGER PARTNER? READER DOESN’T HAVE TO BE MUCH YOUNGER_

  * The age gap between you and Charlie is not a large one by any means, but it’s enough that there are subtle differences in how you handle your days and what your interests are.
  * Charlie’s an early to bed, early to rise type of individual, meanwhile you prefer to stay up late and sleep in for as long as you can until your alarm’s waking you up with it’s shrill cry. He can’t recall the last time he’s stayed up past eleven, and you like to give him hell for it, which he’s happy to return in the mornings when you come crawling out of bed for coffee.
  * He’s a fan of classical music, and you’ll usually find him listening to the likes of Sinatra or Elvis. But you’re more of a Today’s Hits kind of person, but when you’re both stuck in the car having to head to somewhere upstate, you’ll take turns putting music on that the other likes, the compromise keeping you both happy.
  * You balance each other well thanks to your differences in age. Where you tend to react so strongly to everything, Charlie is much more laid back. You’re the perfect balance in everything, and it that only helps to solidify your relationship. regardless of the age difference.




	10. Game Night

  * Charlie is a sore loser. He knows it. You know it. Henry certainly knows it as well. Charlie takes no mercy and neither do you. _Especially_ when it comes to Monopoly.
  * Once, you and Henry went so far as to team up on Charlie, agreeing to double the cost of whatever space of yours he landed on, just to get him all riled up. He never _truly_ gets mad, of course, but you and Henry both can’t help but burst into fits of laughter when he calls out how you’ve both rigged the system.
  * One game neither of you will touch is Risk. You tried that once, and it’s been sitting the back of your closet ever since. For two hours you both sat there, re-reading the directions, attempting to figure out the game, but to no avail. Every time you’d think you’d have it down, you’d start the game and realize something wasn’t right, sending you both back to square one.
  * Your favorite game to play with Charlie is Pictionary. That’s when the two of you get to work as a team, your competitiveness working to both of your advantages, and boy, do the two of you dominate. In fact, you once beat your small circle of friends so badly that they refuse to play with you; an achievement you’re both highly proud of.
  * You and Charlie love game night so much that you host one with friends (and even Henry joins in when he’s visiting) once a month. The intimate gathering in the apartment you share with Charlie is one of the things you most look forward to. There’s never a dull moment, and the nights are often filled with plenty of laughter.




	11. Charlie & Daughter

_OKAY SO I DON’T KNOW IF YOU MAKE HEAD CANNONS? BUT I AM SOFT FOR CHARLIE WITH A DAUGHTER! LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD LITTLE TOT RUNNING AROUND YOUR APARTMENT IN NEW YORK. IT WAS HIS SECOND CHILD THAT HE HAD GOTTEN WITH READER SOME YEARS AFTER THE DIVORCE. AND ALSO HOW WOULD HENRY BOND WITH THE GIRL?_

  * You’d waited, the two of you; waited and debated, made pros and cons lists and really, really tried to figure out the best time for when the two of you would try to expand your family. But things rarely happen the way that you plan, don’t they? The news came two years after Charlie’s divorce, and though you were nervous as to how he might feel, it turns out, he was over the moon.
  * It’s no secret that Charlie is an amazing dad. You’ve seen it all the time when Henry’s around, so it comes as no surprise that he’s just as doting of a father with his little girl. The bond they’d formed in her first three years of life was an incredible thing for you to get to witness. They’re inseparable, those two, and she is _such_ a daddy’s girl (though she still wants the occasional cuddles from you too).
  * He’s amazed at how different she is than Henry. Charlie says all the time how she gets her personality traits from you. She’s fearless, frightened of no man, and she’s already going to grow up to be a little hell raiser, Charlie’s already saying as much.
  * But she looks **SO MUCH** like him that it steals your breath away. She’s got his smile and that hair that you’ve grown to love so much. She’s his little shadow, a spitting image with your personality. She’s such an interesting mix of the two of you.
  * Her favorite game is hide and seek, and Charlie is horrible at it. It’s through no fault of his own, of course. He’s just so tall and with the apartment’s limited space, there’s only so many places he can hide. He sticks out like a sore thumb, which makes you laugh, especially when he attempts to hide behind the curtains in the living room. She always finds him, it never takes her long, but she never tires of the game and neither does he. Her little squeals of delight and laughter when she finds him are what keep the game going, neither of you wanting to stop playing, only so you can hear more of her delight.
  * And Henry … He’s the _**BEST**_ big brother, which makes your heart absolutely swell. You were nervous at first, when you and Charlie had introduced her to him for the very first time, unsure of how he’d handle things. He’s so protective of her. Any time she falls or bumps that little head of hers, he’s right there to tell her that it’s okay and that she’s fine, all the while checking her over to ensure that she hasn’t truly hurt herself. He’s so attentive, just like his father.




	12. PDA

_COULD WE GET DANDELION FOR CHARLIE?_

**DANDELION** _-Where do they stand on PDA?_

> Charlie prefers smaller, more intimate touches in public rather than the typical in your face gestures. A gliding of his hand across your back as he passes behind you, a gentle squeeze of your hip when he steps up behind you. It’s enough to let you know that he’s thinking of you, that you’re always on the forefront of his mind, but doing so in a way that isn’t obnoxious to those around you. Besides, he prefers to keep the heavy petting and lip locking behind closed doors. Those are actions reserved for the two of you and the two of you alone, and he’ll be damned if he allows anyone else to be privy to such actions.


	13. Colors Headcanons

_CARMINE RED AND RAW UMBER FOR CHARLIE?_

**CARMINE RED** _\- How would they react to you leaving for a while?_

> Communication is key for Charlie, and you’re both very open with one another as to where you’ll be going if you plan on being away for an extended period of time. It’s those rare times when you fight, however, that see him at his worst. If there’s one insecurity he harbors, it’s that you may some day leave him. So he does his very best to avoid any argument that he can; tries to settle it all with reason and conversation, but sometimes, it all becomes too much even for him. It’s when he yells that you leave, telling him that you’ll be back, though you never put a time frame on it. It’s those times that he worries most. He worries for your safety first and foremost. It’s dangerous out there, after all. But aside from that, he’s worried when you don’t return for hours on end, worried sick that you’ve left him for good. So when you do return home, less angry and more willing to hear him out, he does everything in his ability to make things up to you. It starts with an apology and moves to gentle kisses that cover every inch of your face, and only when you smile does he sweep you off your feet to carry you to bed.

**RAW UMBER** _\- How does he act when he gets sick?_

> Charlie _hates_ being sick, because being sick means he’ll be missing work, and he just _cannot have that_. It’s almost exclusively at your insistence that he just lies down and rests. He can’t get better if he doesn’t take a moment to allow his body to heal, and you tell him as much time and time again. He isn’t much of a complainer, but once you finally get him into bed for rest and hydration, oh, how he takes advantage of your doting ways. His time spent in the theater comes in handy ~~even if you know he’s making things sound worse than they are~~ when he tells you that he can’t stop shaking, that he thinks he needs some body heat to help warm him up. You may very well roll your eyes, but you’re still more than happy to slide beneath the covers and hold yourself to him, content to lie with him so long as it means he’s getting his rest.

_I'M JUST GONNA SEND IN A BUNCH OF CHARLIE STUFF LOL. THISTLE, MAGIC MINT, CELESTIAL BLUE, AND AZURE BLUE?_

**THISTLE** _\- What nicknames do they have for you?_

> Nicknames are not normally something that Charlie goes for. Every now and again he’ll let a ‘babe’ slip in or perhaps even a ‘sweetheart,’ but he prefers to call you by your name, or at least a shortened version of it. In bed’s a different story, though. He’ll call you everything under the sun and then some when he’s got you writhing beneath him. In which case, he’s partial to kitten.

**MAGIC MINT** _\- Do they get jealous easily? How do they act when they are jealous?_

> Jealous is not a word you’d associate with Charlie. The two of your are secure enough in your relationship that he never feels the need to worry with you, and you him. But that doesn’t mean he won’t stake his claim when the timing calls for it. Like just the other night when the two of you were at one of Charlie’s wrap parties for his latest and greatest play. Were you are the bar, ordering yourself another round when the man on your left attempted to strike up a bit of conversation. You were polite enough, sure, responding with kind smiles and easy banter, but oh, how you could sense him before you saw him; that looming figure right behind you, hand settling on your waist in a way that says _you’re his_. 

**CELESTIAL BLUE** _\- How do they react when you’re depressed/upset?_

> He’s always so attentive, but even more so when your depression’s really hitting you hard. Charlie’s got this gift of being able to read people in a way that most others can’t. He knows when to give you your space and when to scoop you up into his arms to let you cry and cry and cry on his shoulder. Every now and again he’ll get you out of the apartment, make you take a walk with him or go see a movie; little things that are just enough to help push you up and out of that horrible state you find yourself in. Never once does he get upset with you for your low moods. In fact, it truly does amaze you at how well he takes it all in stride.

**AZURE BLUE** _\- What would they do if you got hurt?_

> Charlie’s not much of a panicker. In the entire time you’ve known him, you’ve only seen him panic once and that was when you’d called to tell him that you’d be home late, stuck in the ER with what you thought might have been a broken ankle (but lucky for you it was just a bad sprain). The way he burst through those doors was truly a sight to behold, something you still reflect back on from time to time. His normal, calm demeanor was replaced by wide eyes and frantic gestures to the nurses, and when he’d found you in one of the rooms, he was at your bedside in an instant, wanting to hear everything that happened. He must have checked you over about a dozen or more times, wanting to make sure that you were truly okay, even if you’d already told him as much. He’s a worrier, that Charlie, but only when it comes to you.

_OOH, MAIZE, AND ALONG THOSE LINES, BURNT UMBER FOR CHARLIE?_

**MAIZE** _\- Who initiates the first kiss?_ & **BURNT UMBER** _\- How long until they say ‘I love you’ for the first time?_ from the [RETIRED CRAYOLA HEADCANON PROMPTS](https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/post/614843984089595904/retired-crayola-headcanon-prompts) list.

  * Your first kiss with Charlie had, naturally, occurred on your very first date with him. He’d taken you to see Singin’ in the Rain at the IFC Center, and in true poetic fashion, it was absolutely pouring when you’d left the theater. He’d tried so hard to shield you from the rain, giving up his blazer so you could hold it over your head as you both ran towards the nearest subway station. His gesture, good intentions and all, proved to be futile. By the time you’d arrived, you were both soaking wet from head to toe, laughing at the hilarity of it all. It was then that he’d taken your face in his hands, holding you like you were the most precious thing in the world as he leaned in and slanted his mouth across your own. The rain hadn’t bothered to let up, but in that moment neither of you cared; the entire world had faded away, leaving just the two of you in your moment of bliss.
  * It took all of three months for Charlie to finally say those three magical words. He’s never been one to use the word lightly, in fact, for as long as the two of you had been dating, you’d only ever heard him use those words when tucking Henry into bed each night. But three months on, and he’d finally gifted them to you. You’d just gotten to know Henry, _really_ know him, and the two of you had really hit it off. He was visiting for the week, Nicole having allowed him to travel to stay with Charlie while she remained back in California, and Charlie was once again burning the midnight oil. By the time he’d arrived home, you and Henry were both asleep on the couch, your arm draped over the boy’s frame to prevent him from falling off onto the floor while cartoon re-runs played on the television. He’d known he loved you before, but looking down at the two of you then, both so peaceful in the blue glow of the tv screen, it had solidified that belief for him. Once he’d woken you up and put Henry to bed, he pulled you into your own, curling up with you beneath the warm covers. He’d said it then in the darkness of the bedroom, his voice soft and tender, heart spilling over with the love he’d had for you in that moment; the love he still carries for you now.




	14. Sweet HCs

  * He likes to leave little post-it notes stuck randomly throughout the apartment, each one scribbled with lovely little messages for you to find as you go about your day. They’re never in the same spot with the exception of one. Charlie always makes sure to leave a good morning note beside your phone on the nightstand.
  * Your love of vintage records has rubbed off on him in a big way. So much so, that you often find yourselves dancing along to the likes of Eric Clapton, Marvin Gaye, and Elvis Presley. He loves to spin you around and elicit those melodic laughs of yours when he dips you down towards the floor.
  * Speaking of music, Charlie is an avid singer. He sings in the shower, hums to himself when he cooks, and he **LOVES** karaoke. But he especially loves to drag you up on stage with him to sing a duet. You’ve got a good voice yourself, he’s told you as much, but you’re much shier about singing in public than he is. He finds it endearing, but when the two of you are up there at the mic, crooning to each other, it’s like the whole world fades away and it’s just the two of you.
  * Charlie’s an amazing cook, but he doesn’t get to show off his skills too often thanks to his busy schedule. On days that he gets home early, he likes to surprise you by having dinner ready by the time you get home. He likes to go all out; appetizers, main course, dessert, the whole shebang.
  * Game night’s always been a long standing favorite of his, with Monopoly being his game of choice. But he wasn’t prepared for the way in which you’d sweep the board. He’s a sore loser, and you take no mercy on him when you win, but even he can’t help but laugh at the way in which you rub it in his face. Your victory dances are his favorite, even if it means he’s lost, and he’ll take all the losses he’s handed if it means you’re making it up to him with tender kisses dotted all over his face.




	15. Daddy Charlie

_I AM SO EXCITED FOR CHARLIE WEEKEND!!!_ 😍 _COULD YOU PRETTY PLEASE BLESS US WITH SOME DADDY!CHARLIE HEADCANONS? MAYBE MORE SPECIFICALLY ABOUT WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO DURING QUARANTINE? THANKS DARLING MUCH LOBE XX_ 😘

  * Quarantine’s put a real damper on the play’s production, but if there’s one silver lining to all of this, it’s that it’s given the two of you room to explore new things together.
  * He’s wanted to try nipple clamps with you for _so long_ , and now that he’s got ample time. Charlie’s ordered a gorgeous black jeweled piece that looks like fucking art on your body; silver chains adorned with the onyx jewels string from one breast to the other, an excess of chains dangling down from the ends of the strands. He’d already thought you looked like a goddess without them, but now.. Fuck, now you’re even more so.
  * “You’re so good for me,” he whispers to you when he places the rubber edges of the clamps around your nipples, drawing them up, up, up, up until you’re writhing beneath him. Your hands grasp his forearms as you gasp from the pinch of them, and his cock jumps at the way your back arches in spite of the sting.
  * He eats you out then, lapping at you like a man parched, fingers soon joining into the mix to push into and stretch you; stuff you so full of him that you’re begging, _begging_ him to let you cum. “Please, Daddy! _Please_ ,” you cry out, choking on sobs of pleasure that try and slip out at the sensory overload.
  * It isn’t until he unlatches the clamps from your nipples that he allows you to cum, his tongue and fingers continuing their ministrations while his other hand reaches up to pinch, pull, flick your nipple with his thumb and forefinger, stimulating the already sensitive peak until it’s all become too much.




	16. Opposites Attract

_SO MANY CHARLIE IDEAS INVOLVE HIM BEING WITH SOMEONE WHO IS SUPER DOMESTIC AND MOTHERLY. WHAT ABOUT THE IDEA THAT HE’S INVOLVED WITH A WOMEN WHO IS GREAT FOR HIM, BUT KIND OF THE OPPOSITE IN THOSE WAYS? MAYBE SHE’S IN A COMPETITIVE MALE DOMINATED PROFESSIONAL FIELD, HASN’T REALLY EXPERIENCED THE ‘DOMESTIC BLISS’ ENVIRONMENT BEFORE. OH, AND SHE’S A TERRIBLE COOK. IS THAT A PROMPT, BC I’M NOT REALLY SURE LOL?_

(un)Fun fact that I have found from perusing the interwebs: women make up only **3.5%** of firefighters in the U.S. COULD YOU IMAGINE CHARLIE WITH A FIREFIGHTER?? I live. I LIVE, I TELL YOU.

But also, since you’re talking opposites, this got me thinking…

  * You are the total opposite for Charlie in every way. Where he is meticulous and organized, you are cursory and disorganized. _Organized chaos_ , you tell him time and time again when he rifles through the mess to find what he needs. He should find this infuriating, and yet somehow he can’t. Because it’s you, your things are everywhere; you’ve made your home here both in the apartment and in his heart, and how could he mind when you’ve given him that?
  * Cooking? What’s that? The crew at the firehouse has already banned you from their kitchen thanks to nearly starting a fire of your own there (irony, anyone?), so you’ve done the same to yourself at home. Charlie cooks on occasion, when his schedule allows, but for the two of you, it’s take out more often than not.
  * Off the topic of opposites.. You know who also lives for your profession? HENRY. He loves, loves, _loves_ the fact that you’re a firefighter and always wants to know the details of any fire you’ve had to go to. His love of your stories now outweighs his desire to hear bedtime stories read from a book, and now he can’t ever go to sleep without hearing you tell him about your day to day experiences at your job.




	17. Firefighter!Reader

_THAT POST YOU MADE OF SOME SMALL HCS OF CHARLIE X A FIREFIGHTER READER REALLY MADE ME SWOON HARD AND I NEED MORE OF IT_ 🤤🤤 _ALSO I LOVE YOU AND YOUR WRITING_ 😁

  * You really can sleep anywhere and everywhere, it’s something that Charlie’s come to admire. Even on his most exhausting days, he can only comfortably fall asleep when in bed. If he’s lucky, he can do so on the couch too. But _you_ , you sleep _everywhere_. Bed. Couch. _Floor_. He even caught you asleep standing upright in the shower once.
  * You’ve never fancied yourself the matronly type, never desired to have kids of your own, always so career-driven. Charlie’s never once pushed you for anything different. He loves to see how you blossom and flourish in your career, loves the way you light up when you tell him about your day and how chaotic it’s been. But even more so, he loves the way you love Henry. You may not want kids, and he may not be yours by blood, but you treat him as such, and Charlie could not love you any more for that.
  * Yet another thing that Charlie loves about you is how handy you are around the apartment. If something’s broken in the apartment, chances are you’ve got it fixed in no time flat. On the weeks that Henry’s come to visit, you even teach him what to do, and let him help in small ways too, so he can feel every bit as accomplished as you do.




End file.
